Woj's Races (Pandora)
Woj's Pandora Races were a series of casual races held by Wojcik at Wojchester Racecourse during Dragonhollow's Fifth Era. They were sponsored by Tox. Personal combat was prohibited during the races by the sorcery of the Archpriest HyperSilence. =Prizes= ---- Prizes were provided by both Wojcik and the race sponsor, Tox. Horse Races 1st place: * x1 Shulker Box * x1 Diamond Horse Armor * x5 Diamonds 2nd place: * x1 Gold Horse Armor * x5 Gold Ingots 3rd place: * x1 Iron Horse Armor * x5 Iron Ingots Donkey Races 1st place: * x1 Shulker Box 2nd place: * x4 Golden Carrots 3rd place: * x1 Saddle Pig Races 1st place: * x1 Shulker Box * x1 Donkey 2nd place: * x1 Saddle 3rd place: * x1 Carrot on a Stick =First Race= ---- The first event was held on 5E:273. It consisted of two separate horse races of three laps each. Though most participants brought their own mounts, they were available to borrow and rent from Wojcik. , HyperSilence, and Tox await the opening gate.]] Sprankles helped install a redstone switch that allowed the gates to be remotely operated from a control room. Wojcik designed an experimental elytra slalom course. Tox died tragically after spontaneously combusting, briefly being trapped in Tartaros with his horse until rescued by HyperSilence. Woj operated the gate from the control room for the first race, while Retro manned it for the second. Woj, HyperSilence, Sprankles, and Tox participated in the races. Retro and Ferathmai were on hand to watch from the stands. Tox rode to victory in both races. Woj vowed to breed a new equine capable of defeating Sevastopol, the winning steed, by the next series of races. No prizes were awarded due to low turnout and the fact that the main sponsor won first-place. Results First Horse Race Second Horse Race =Second Race= ---- The second event was held on 5E:302. It consisted of a three-lap horse race and additional donkey and pig races, but the latter two were eventually cancelled due to low turnout. Though most participants brought their own mounts, they were available to borrow and rent from Wojcik. Already inconsolably depressed regarding low turnout for the races, when Woj died in his secret treasure chamber under Wojchester he announced that the event would be cancelled. However, community whining and the recovery of his lost loot by Retro & Tox brightened his mood and convinced him to restore the races. , Wojcik, and Acey prepare for their race.]] Eris magically engineered a horse with randomized attributes and then assumed her mortal form of Acey in order to participate as a fair challenger, much as HyperSilence had done in the previous races. Woj bred a faster horse he hoped could compete. Retro ran the gate and oversaw the race from the control room. Woj, Tox, and Acey participated in the races. Though the horse race was far closer than those of the first event, Tox again won riding Sevastopol. No prizes were awarded because the participants were the race organizer, the prize sponsor, and the omnipotent goddess of discord. Results =Attendees= ---- This a list of people who attended at least one of the races. All those in attendance received jack shit. =Gallery= ---- File:2016-12-31 00.09.42.png|Tox and Hyper at the stables, with Pablo visible in the center File:2016-12-31_00.33.01.png|Tox, Hyper, and Woj ready to race File:2016-12-31_00.42.30.png|Woj, Tox, and Sprankles prepare to ride File:2016-12-31_00.56.02.png|Sprankles practices leaping atop Butternuts File:2016-12-31_01.50.11.png|Totem Tox poses after his first victory File:2016-12-31_00.58.42.png|It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Sprankles! File:2016-12-31_01.52.14.png|Woj makes a pork chop-chop File:2017-01-28_00.47.49.png|Woj finally stabilizes Retro File:2016-12-31_01.21.06.png|Fera and Sprankles watch from the stands File:2017-01-28_01.19.30.png|Acey atop Pegasos after her race Category:Events Category:Horse Races Category:Games